The Greater Good
by Taffybug89
Summary: Zelda, sometimes things mean more than the greater good." Link said while he washed a towel in a small bowl. "Really? Like what?" She asked angrily. She couldn't believe he was saying this! What was wrong with him? "Like you." He simply stated. Hiatus


**Hey! :D Thanks for taking the time to read my story, this is my first Legend of Zelda fanfic, :) **

**Summary**: "Zelda, sometimes things mean more than the greater good." Link said while he washed a towel in a small bowl.

"Really? Like what?" She asked angrily. She couldn't believe he was saying this! What was wrong with him?

"Like you." He simply stated.

**Setting:**A year or so after Twilight Princess.

**Rating:** Rated M because I'm paranoid. I may change it down to T though, depends how the story goes.

* * *

**Epilogue**

_Once again she looked out the window, darkness reigning over the hills as far as the eye could see. A single tear had been threatening to leave her cerulean blue eyes, and had now cascaded down her cheek. All of this was her fault. If not for her, her people wouldn't be clouded in darkness._

'No you're wrong_,' a voice in her head argued. '_You thought of your people…laying down your sword was the safest way to keep your kingdom alive.'

'_But they aren't…' she prostested. 'Look at them…look at what I've brought them…pain and suffering…longing to die.'_

_A warm, calloused yet soft hand had reached for her chin, and gently turned her around._

"_Zel, anyone would have done what you had done. There's no blame here."_

"_But-"_

"_Besides, it's over now. He's finished as well as Zant."_

"_A few people of Hyrule don't seem to agree…" It was then that she looked up at the deep azure blue eyes which stared questioningly back at her, a red heat creeping up her cheeks. Royalty had then retreated from him, and stepped away from the window which did not hold the same scenery as before. It was sunset, a mix of orange, red and yellow painted across the sky. Hyrule was once again free. "You know as well as I do, some do not look forward to my coronation. The attack back in the main hall was more than enough evidence. Some would have me dead rather than I become their queen."_

"_They're just afraid…"_

"_Afraid that I'll bring them the same fate that I've had before. Just giving up, letting him take over. Let him bring tyranny over my people." She turned to face him. "What if it happens again? What if I--"_

"_It won't." He stated firmly. Deep determination in his eyes, that she almost believed him._

"_Link, you don't know what-"_

"_I know my duty as a protector. A guard to my princess. To keep her safe in times of danger. I keep my promises, Princess."_

"_Please…" she returned in frustration. "I don't like formalities between us. We're closer than that…it's always been just Link and Zelda with us. It's not about to change."_

_This had made him smirk. And he stepped towards her again, shortening the distance between them. He was so close she could feel the heat rising up in her cheeks again. He stared at her, watching her, as if trying to figure something out about her that he couldn't quite make out. It was at this moment that he slowly reached for a light strand of hair and pushed it away from her eyes. "Zelda…" he said, and it made her blush all the more. "…you're important to me. We've been through a lot in the first year, you and I. And should know now more than ever…I'm not going to just sit by and let something happen to you. It's my job to protect you."_

_A tear had once again threatened to leave Zelda's eye, and as she blinked, it slowly breached out, but Link had brought up his hand again a brushed it away with his thumb. He held her there and everything had seem to disappear. It was just him and her. Link and Zelda. No Royal Courts, no laws…just him. The both of them had neared one another, the heat rising, the temptation getting higher and higher, almost at it's peak. She could feel his warm breath on her skin, her eyes closing…almost…then…_

_Pain._

_A considerably large amount of pain._

_She held her breath, breathing had only made it worse. Link's eyes had opened and widened as her knees buckled._

_He cursed. And held her tightly and guided her gently to the floor. "GUARDS! ANOTHER ATTACK! SEARCH THE CASTLE!!" Immediately, shouts were heard from outside the door, and every abled soldier were now searching for any intruder within the walls._

"_Zel," he whispered, and she couldn't hold her breath any longer. She cried out in pain in his chest as he held her. "It's alright, I've got you," he kept muttering over and over again. He held her tightly and realized the scent of it before he saw the arrow punctured through her right shoulder blade. He cursed again._

"_What is it?" Zelda had managed to breath. She knew an arrow had hit her, and that he would have been able to take of her without question. But when she looked at him in concern, that certain light that always made her feel safe and warm had gone. "Link?"_

"_Grit your teeth. This is going to be painful." Was all that he warned. _

_She did as he said immediately, but was not ready for the pain that shattered throughout her whole being as he pushed the arrowhead through her shoulder, making it pass through. The pressure she felt when he then quickly broke the arrow head was excruciating, and Zelda gripped his green shirt, trying not to cry out. _

_Bracing against her so that she would hold still, yet still holding her tightly was enough warning that Link was about pull the arrow back out, and this Zelda was more than prepared for. Link had even gritted his teeth and tried gently to pull out the shaft of the arrow._

_Zelda could not hold in the next wave of pain that shot through her and she cried out into his chest._

"_There…" He whispered, and had released his tight grip on her, but just a bit._

"_I hardly felt a thing…" She whimpered into his shirt again, but when she noticed that he had not at least chuckled in response to her sarcastic remark, she glanced up again, seeing him smelling the shaft._

"_What is it?" She asked again in a small voice._

_Link's poker face had failed as he continued to stare at the arrow head. He knew what it meant. He knew that he didn't have much time left…and as the sunset had slowly crept down behind the mountains hiding away from the darkness…so did he._

"_Poison…"_

_

* * *

_

**Kay, so now you're probably wondering why in the hell did this person cut me off. :)**

**Calm down, there's more chapters I promise.**

**And there's a reason for all the font to be in Italics in this chapter.**

**Anyway, what did you think as far as getting your attention goes, eh? Do I have it?! I love reviews! The more I get the faster the chapters come. :) I am welcome to constructive criticism and open to ideas.**

**Oh yeah, and the few of you who are wondering what the heck happened to the Emily Wheelan story. I kind of fell away to that story. Writer's block, reality and so on. If I feel the need to get back to it will. Sorry.**

**-celestafairy.  
**


End file.
